


Random Symbrock Conversations

by Jhonni



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Hi! I'm Jhonni. I write dialogue fics (among other things). It's kind of an addiction. These are about your favorite schlub and symbiote ship. Cause I love them, okay?





	1. Eddie's Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts).



_Just please. Let me do all the talking._

_**I don’t understand why we need her. We have plenty of food.** _

_She’s not food. She’s … friend. Maybe._

_**We have friends.** _

_Yes. But she could be a new friend._

_**How many friends do you need, Eddie?** _

_It’s not how many. It’s just … there are different kinds of friends._

_**Oh. Like good people and bad people?** _

_Not really. More like casual friends and … other friends._

_**Can we eat ‘other’ friends?** _

_No._

_**What good are other friends then?** _

_Other friends are more than friends. They’re - like Anne._

_**Oh, like Anne. Kissing friends.** _

_Yeah. Kissing friends._

_**Kissing friends are good.** _

_Yes. They’re definitely good. And it’s been - you know, awhile. So, don’t ruin it. Okay?_

_**Why would I ruin it?** _

***

“Are you ready to order?”

“I’ll have the linguine with clam sauce.”

_**Eddie.** _

_What? Not now._

_**She has nice teeth.** _

_Yeah. Okay. She does._

_**I think she is good at biting heads.** _

_No._

_**Yes, Eddie. She has bitten many heads.** _

_She … No. Just, no. She’s not a head biter._

_**Well, not as good as me.** _

_Can you please just - go back to sleep. Or whatever._

_**If she tries to bite your head-** _

_She won’t._

_**I’m just saying, if she does-** _

_Fine. I’ve been warned._

_**I’m going to keep an eye out just in case.** _

_You do that._


	2. Morning, Eddie

**Eddie!**

Hm?

**Eddie, wake up!**

Wha- 

**Wake up!**

What?! Jesus!

**Are you okay?**

No! I’m not okay. I was fucking sleeping.

**You were making noises.**

I was probably dreaming. We do that, y’know. People do that.

**What about this?**

What?

**You’re growing.**

Huh? ... Oh. God.

**Are you hurt?**

No. I’m fine. It’s just …

**Does it hurt if I touch-**

No! Don’t touch it!

**It’s warm.**

I said don’t touch.

**It feels nice.**

Stop doing that.

**It’s getting bigger.**

Yeah. It does that when you-

**Is it hungry?**

What?

**Hungry. Does it need food?**

No. I just need you to - stop touching.

**You’re wiggling.**

I am not.

**You like it.**

I don’t.

**You do.**

Can you just - 

**Stop?**

Stop talking.

**I can do that.**

… Oh god.

**I like this.**

You’re still talking.

**Sorry.**


	3. Eddie's Nightstand

In the criminal justice system, the people are represented by two separate but equally important groups. The police-

*click*

It is an area which we call The Twilight Zone …

 

_**Hungry. Maybe Eddie has chocolate. … Maybe in this drawer.** _

“Mhhfh.”

_**Shh, Eddie. Sleep.** _

“Mhmm.”

_**This isn’t chocolate. ...** _

*BUZZ*

_**What?!** _

“Huh?”

_**Nothing, Eddie. Go back to sleep.** _

*BUZZ*

“What the?! What the fuck-”

_**Eddie. You’re awake.** _

_Yeah I’m awake! You keep making noise._

_**I’ll be quiet.** _

_What time is it? … What are you doing?_

_**I was hungry. I found this.** _

*BUZZ*

_Where did you- … Put that away!_

*BUZZ*

_Stop clicking it!_

_**It makes that noise like your toothbrush.** _

*BUZZ*

_Give me that!_

_**But it looks like your-** _

_I know what it looks like!_

_**It’s bigger than yours though.** _

_For fuck’s sake._

_**It must have come from a much larger man.** _

_Can you please just-_

_**Does yours come off too?** _

_I can’t …_

_**Why does it have a handle?** _

_Just … can I go back to sleep now. Please?_

_**Eddie? … Eddie? … Eddie?** _

_What?!_

_**I’m still hungry.** _

_Fuck my life._


End file.
